


Maid for Desire

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Comeplay, Futanari, Maids, Milking, Other, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Finally captured by Overwatch, Widowmaker finds herself presented to the whole team in a maid costume, humiliatingly bent over and ready to be milked...
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Maid for Desire

It was a cool night over Lijiang tower, the midnight sky a sea of deep blue punctuated by an orange flower blooming smoke and fire out from the side of the tower. The tower was evacuated before the explosion could go off, thwarting Talon’s dastardly plans. Total mission success. After such a long hiatus, Overwatch arrived just in the nick of time to save the day.

Widowmaker was shoved crudely against a wall, her cheek meeting the cold concrete. Behind her, Tracer cuffed her hands together with a pair of futuristic manacles, restraints bound by light instead of iron.

“Finally gotcha.” The speedster said into her ear with a chipper smile, “Ya cheeky slag.”

The assassin narrowed her eyes and made her displeasure known without speaking a word.

Tracer pulled her off of the wall and paraded her towards the central antechamber, where Brigitte and Mercy awaited her. It was a hard won battle but at last they had captured the deadly femme fatale, one of Talon’s most trusted agents.

Now that she wasn’t shooting at them or running away, the shieldmaiden and the doctor could get a better look at their foe. She was all legs, lithesome and beautiful. Elegant and dangerous, even in handcuffs she bore an air of haughty superiority and arrogance. Of course, their eyes all inevitably drew downwards… lingering upon the woman’s considerable cock straining against her skintight suit. They could see plainly its shape through the tight fabric, alongside a considerable set of heavy balls beneath.

For a moment Mercy thought that… thing might have been the source of her boundless arrogance.

…  
…  
…

Clink! A pair of champagne glasses met in the air, ringing as they each returned to the supple lips of their owners, Tracer and Mercy.

Wine was a little too… soft for Brigitte, who had been nursing shots of Jägermeister ever since they got back from the mission. She had certainly paced herself, on top of being quite accustomed to alcohol, but nevertheless she was still the tipsiest of them all. She was leaning on the bar with a blush to her cheeks.

The rest of the team was there as well, celebrating a job well done. It was a group effort, now more than ever. Overwatch had to learn that lesson well if it was going to avoid repeating the mistakes of the past.

Widowmaker was in attendance as well… in her own way.

She had humiliatingly been dressed up in a french maid costume, bent over on the counter with her hands bound together by the handcuffs. They were technological marvels, bound together by a chain of hard light and capable of ‘locking’ to any point in the air. Not even Doomfist could escape from these contraptions all those years ago. Just to add to her discomfort, her captors put a stool between her and the counter, forcing her to bend over, spread her legs and ‘present’ herself in the most humiliating position, like some sort of bitch in heat....

Her maid costume, white and black with frills and silks, was in many ways more modest than her normal attire. It was less form-fitting, though her ass hung out from the bottom of the skirt and, of course, tucked behind her thighs was that wonderfully thick cock, long and blue with just a hint of pinkness at the tip. Her balls were nice and plump too, perfectly smooth and bound along with her shaft in a ring that softly whirred and hummed. A faint trail ran down her thighs and into the back of her knee- precum leaking out from the constant stimulation.

It was indeed a humiliation… yet Amélie Lacroix did not betray a hint of discomfort or annoyance at the indignity. The entire time, she looked over her shoulder and down her nose at the various ‘party guests’ celebrating her failure.

The bar’s reserves were drying up. Brigitte hopped over the counter, scrounging for ingredients she could whip up for mixers. Tracer carried her empty wine glass as she made her way over to the bar, her eyes lingering over Widowmaker’s ass and cock all the while.

“Found anything, love?” She asked Brigitte, peering over the counter.

The redhead popped up from behind the bar with rosy cheeks and a sheepish smile, “‘fraid not!”

They all suspected Reinhardt and McCree had been sneaking in late at night when nobody was looking so this was pretty much confirmation of those suspicions...

Tracer whirled around in a blink of blue light and leaned her back against the counter. She looked over at Widowmaker, still silent and still glowering with resentment.

“Oh, don’t look so dour.” The speedster said, spinning off of the counter and passing by the assassin. On the way to the other side, she gave her the older woman a hard slap across the ass.

Widowmaker sharply inhaled through her nostrils, coldly glaring at a curious Brigitte in front of her.

Lena dropped to her knees, squatting with exceptional balance and grace for a woman who had been drinking all night. Holding her empty glass off to the side, she grabbed one of Amélie’s cheeks and gave herself a prime view of the woman’s tight ass. The ring wrapped around the assassin’s balls was still humming softly, the vibrations edging the woman at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Mercy soon joined them, still nursing her own half-empty glass.

“I’ve read her medical files.” The doctor said with the cool composure of an experienced practitioner, “The ones from Talon, that is.”

Nevertheless, her voice was soft… almost motherly, “They augmented her like that, you know. Removed her refractory period and gave her… seminal fluids some sort of aphrodisiac properties.”

“Oho?” Brigitte smiled with half-closed eyes.

“Sooooo.” Tracer looked up at the doctor as she gave the woman’s big blue ass some affectionate squeezes, “What you’re saying is… we’ve got a nice, eheh, cocktail right here on tap, huh, doc?”

“Mm.” Mercy tapped a finger to her lips, “I suppose. I would be curious to sample it myself...”

Widowmaker practically snorted, closing her eyes as if to refuse the whole ridiculous premise.

Lena set her glass down between the assassin’s feet, directly below her throbbing cock. She took the other woman’s hard dick in hand, making sure its dripping head was angled just right to fill the glass... 

“Hmph.” Amélie tossed her head to the side, her long ponytail falling over one shoulder.

Tracer pressed her nose between the woman’s cheeks and gave her ass a little lick, rolling her tongue around in circles around the assassin’s sensitive rear entrance. The mere touch made Widowmaker clench up, her cock throbbing just a little bit in the younger woman’s grip. Precum oozed out her tip all the way down to the glass beneath her.

The speedster replaced her tongue with a finger, wriggling it inside the would-be maid’s tight asshole and curling it around within her. She brought her lips up to the other woman’s heavy set balls, taking one in her mouth and sucking ever so softly upon the smooth orb. Tracer pulled until it slipped from her mouth with a wet pop and rejoined its twin.

“Ooh~” Widowmaker let out the first hint of weakness in her steely cold demeanor.

“Not so cocky now, are ya?” Tracer giggled… then her eyes slid all the way down the assassin’s impressive shaft, “Mm. Well, maybe y’are.”

She gave a little peck to the base of Widowmaker’s cock.

The debauched maid was starting to bring in quite a crowd. Brigitte craned her neck as far as she could over the counter to get a better look. Amélie LaCroix lifted her nose up, as if she was above it all… but restrained as she was, she was truly and utterly helpless.

Moreover, she was far too susceptible to this sort of teasing. Already she began to twitch and throb, Tracer feeling the power and virility straining against her fingers as she slowly dragged them up and down the whole length.

Amélie was being milked, plain and simple. Tracer pulled her cock backwards, letting her balls rest upon the base of the shaft as she worked it. She grabbed the wine glass off of the floor and brought it up to the tip, collecting just a little smattering of precum on the rim.

The speedster stroked one thick vein with her thumb as she ran her tongue around the sensitive cockhead, eventually even attempting to wriggle her way into that most sensitive slit, savoring the sweet taste of Amélie’s precum.

Angela sharply inhaled through the nostrils, her… scientific curiosity igniting a desire in her to sample the tantalizing substance for herself.

“C’mon, love. Let it all out!” Tracer teased, “I can tell this gets ya’ randy.”

“Ugh.” Widowmaker rolled her eyes in disgust, struggling just a little bit against her restraints, “You dirty talk comme un cochon…”

“Whazzat supposed to mean, huh?” Tracer narrowed her eyes and gave a mock pout.

“I believe she called you… a pig.” Mercy said, tapping her lips with a finger.

“Tough talk coming from a woman bound like one.” Brigitte sneered, her wide grin stretching to her reddened cheeks.

“Brigitte.” Angela looked to the shieldmaiden as if to chide her… but instead she gave a warm smile, “Could you grab that empty ice bucket? Check if it’s clean?”

The young redhead turned around and looked it over, then set it on the bar counter. The blonde took it with one dainty hand and presented it to Lena, “Miss Oxton, would you kindly collect a sample of her… expulsions for me?”

“With that?” Tracer giggled with a skeptical glint in her eyes and sarcastically asked, “You sure it’s big enough?”

The doctor softly laughed and handed her the bucket, “Trust me. I’ve read her files.”

Lena indulged her, placing it on the ground directly below her. She massaged the assassin’s heavy violet balls and started stroking her length with an almost sadistic kind of satisfaction.

Widowmaker let out a throaty sigh, even waggling her hips…

Up and down Lena went, the tight ring formed by her index finger and thumb gliding along that wondrously thick cock.

“Unhh~” The maid closed her eyes. After being teased by that infernal ring vibrating around her, she could only endure so much before the floodgates of ecstasy opened...

The… casualness of it came to somewhat of a surprise to everyone involved. One moment Tracer was milking her with hardly any intention to get her off and the next moment the frenchwoman was throbbing and pulsing against her fingers. A few seconds after that, she began to cum.

Lena inhaled sharply as she watched it come out- a steady oozing dribble that started off slow but only grew in thickness and intensity as time wore on. Watery precum was pushed out to make way for hot viscous semen. It hit the bottom of the bucket with an audible splatter, the spurts making a sound like white milk glugging out a gallon container. Again and again she came, sighs of pleasure turning into moans as she languidly and effortlessly pumped out an incredibly potent volume of the stuff.

“Oooohhhhhhhh~” Widowmaker craned her head back, eyes closed and mouth agape. Her pucker tightened up with every convulsion...

Mercy was quite enthralled… and Tracer couldn’t believe it was still going! Brigitte heard it before she saw it, leaning over the counter once more with a wide smile as she watched the maid get milked.

After what seemed like an eternity, the femme fatale’s orgasm ended as unceremoniously as it began. She had pumped her balls’ contents out into the ice bucket, filling it with a creamy milky mixture that practically steamed.

Tracer pulled her fingers all the way down the shaft, squeezing out whatever was left into her hand. She let it glide over her skin… and then took one finger and slipped it between her supple lips.

“Mmm~” She plucked her finger from her mouth and then slurped the next one down, all the way to her pinky, “That IS good!”

“Hmph.” Widowmaker scoffed, turning up her chin. Still… she did derive some small satisfaction from the fact that her cum could be considered some sort of delicacy.

Tracer stood up and gave the maid’s ass a firm slap, the cheek jiggling long after her hand left it, “Thanks for the top-off, love.”

Already Doctor Ziegler was moving into position to take her place, intent on giving Widowmaker a more thorough examination herself…

In all the excitement, Brigitte had unzipped her fly and produced a sizable cock of her own. She was stroking it to arousal with a gleeful grin, sighing as she rolled the palm of her hand over her sensitive cockhead. The shieldmaiden went over to Widomaker and grabbed her head by the ponytail, presenting one of the maid’s cheeks for a good hard dick slapping.

Brigitte laughed as she teased her, “Y’know, if you wanted one of these bad boys, there’s easier ways than joining Talon…”

She prodded at the maid’s lips, her weeping cockhead brushing between them in search for entry.

Then, without any warning, Mercy popped a single finger inside of the maid’s ass, forcing out from Widowmaker a moment of weakness in the form of a sharp and breathy gasp. Brigitte took the opportunity to stuff her cock down her throat. The assassin’s yellow eyes went wide as the auburn beauty let out a sigh of relief. She pushed her hips forward all the way until her balls met Widowmaker’s chin.

“Aah~” Brigitte moaned, moving her hips back and forth, balls swaying as she filled the maid’s mouth. Mercy, professional as always, was dutifully searching for evidence of a prostate and, should she find it, had every intention of stimulating it until her ‘patient’ was utterly and completely depleted of all her cum.

Tracer went over to a stool and made herself comfortable. In her dainty fingers she held her champagne glass, filled halfway with a sampling of Widowmaker’s considerable ejaculate. She put it up to her nose, taking in the fragrance before having a sip, savoring the sweet taste of cum as she watched the helpless maid get double-teamed by her teammates...


End file.
